herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Pac-Man
'Ms. Pac-Man '''is the deuteragonist from the Pac-Man series, she is the wife of Pac-Man and the mother of Jr. Pac-Man and Baby Pac-Man. Description Ms. Pac-Man looks like Pac-Man, but she has a mole on her face and wears a red bow on her head is something shown wearing lipstick. Ms. Pac-Man only appears in the intermissions. She is seen in one trying to protect her son from Yum-Yum who is a ghost that he has a crush on. Making her first official appearance in a Japanese game, Ms. Pac-Man appears as a supporting character in the game. In this game, Ms. Pacman is kidnapped, along with Pooka, Chomp-Chomp, Prof. Pac,Pac-Man Junior, and Baby Pac, by Toc-Man's ghost henchman. She is kidnapped in her house, and it is actually shown that she has a Pac-Cat. She is put into a sack and taken to Toc-Man's headquarters. The henchmen were sent to, and meant to capture Pac-Man, but realized their mistake when they got back to the HQ. Ms. Pac-Man was then put in a large cage in an level in the Graveyard Area. Pac-Man rescues her at last, and she, along with the other former captives, help out in the fight against Toc-Man by throwing out Health Wedges. She appears at the end when Spooky is defeated In this game, Ms. Pac-Man appears as one of the main characters. She appears in the end and expresses her thoughts about Erwin and how he has been attacking Pac-Man using Gogekka. Pac-Man later defeats Erwin and Ms. Pac-Man lets the whole thing go. She also mentions that she thinks raw power sucking machines are cute. She is annoyed to find Clyde & the other ghosts arriving (all except Orson) at their front yard & Clyde says they'd only be living with them for a few months, when he asked what was for dinner, she responded "You are." & Pac-Man's son gave him a power pellet & chased them off. After a long absence from the spotlight, Ms. Pac-Man returns as the main protagonist of her own game once more. In the game, she aids Prof. Pac-Man in saving Pac-Land and its princess from an evil force. In ''Pac 'n Roll, Ms. Pac-Man's origins and her first meeting with Pac-Man is shown. In the story, Ms. Pac-Man had met Pac-Man as a child when he was training under her father Pac-Master on how to be a Pac-Knight, and both fell in love at first sight. However on the night of the Power Pellet Festival, Ms. Pac-Man, along with her father, her sister, her dog, and her mother were captured by Golvis, a powerful green ghost and the main antagonist of the story. In the end they were rescued by Pac-Man after he defeats Golvis. Ms. Pac-Man is a playable character in this game. Ms. Pac-Man is a returning character in the game's sequel. She appears as a playable character in Pac-Man World Rally. She is a middleweight character, but unlike the other medium-weight racers, she actually has balanced stats, and thus the highest top-speed. Despite her increase in top speed, she maintains decent acceleration and handling. For this reason she outclasses the other middleweights. In Super Smash Bros. 4, she made a cameo appearence in Pac-Land stage as a 8-bit version. Category:Heroines Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Parents Category:Married Heroes